


Horror Movies and Pranks

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, horror movies, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Jack and Mark are watching Horror Movies and Mark is scared so Jack takes advantage of it and Pranks Mark :P This was a Request hope you like it, i do take requests but please pm me for a request i cant post a request thing on here i got in trouble for it >_





	Horror Movies and Pranks

Mark and Jack where having a mini horror movie marathon as Halloween were a few weeks away. Jack was in the kitchen making popcorn and getting some soda’s for them both while Mark was going though Netflix to find movies he could add to the list to watch. 

Once the popcorn was done, Jack took it out and put it into a red bowl and grabbed the two cans of soda and balanced everything to the living room he placed the bowl down and handed Mark a soda. “Thanks, so I picked out a good list here.” Jack smiled “ok awesome I’m down for anything really.” Mark nodded “ok, well lets start this.” 

Jack sat down next to Mark and cuddled up to him munching on the popcorn, while Mark started up the first movie. A hour later and two more movies watched, Mark picked scariest movie for last. Jack was feeling a little sleepy so he lay his head on Mark’s chest.

Jack felt Mark trembles a bit and he looked up at him “What’s the matter Markimoo, scared?” Mark jumped a little and looked down at Jack “W, what no I’m not scared, I ain’t no bubble blowing baby.” Jack giggled “your heartbeat tells me different its beating like a rabbit right now, you are scare admit it.” 

“No, I’m not scared” he poked at Jack’s nose. “Suit yourself Fischbach, I’ll be right back I have to pee.” Jack got up and he watched Mark, watching the movie there was a loud noise and the monster popped out and Jack saw Mark jump. “Oh god this is going to be to easy.” 

Jack didn’t really have to pee he was going to pull the biggest prank on Mark, Jack went around the house and faked to use the bathroom, flushing the toilet and all. Jack walked back towards the living room and turned out the lights. Mark gasped out “J, Jack is that you! Come on this isn’t funny?” 

Jack then snuck into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of ketup and a knife and smeared some on his chest and lay down on the floor with the knife next to him. Mark got up and walked around to the kitchen until he saw a dark figure lying on the ground. Mark turned on the light and jumped “Sean!” 

Jack had to hold in his laughter when Mark ran to his side. “Sean?” Mark shook Jack’s shoulder “oh god, Jack what did this, who did this speak to me, please no don’t be dead.”  
Mark was about to reach up to Jack’s neck to feel for a pulse but right before he could Jack opened his eyes and grabbed Mark’s hand and screamed boo!

Mark jumped back and nearly hit his head on the island. “Oh my god, Jack that’s not fucking funny! You scared me I thought you were dead, what is that on your chest?” Jack took some ketup and licked it “its just ketup silly, but oh my god I got you good! “Your face was so fucking perfect I wish I took a picture.”

Mark just looked at Jack with anger in his eyes, Jack knew that look “uh oh!” Jack got up and ran towards their bedroom, Mark got up and chased him “you are so dead.” Mark caught up to Jack and pinned him to the bed. 

“you are lucky I love you, you know that.” Jack just smiled and reached up and ran a hand down Mark’s cheek and neck. “Yeah, I’m just your goofball ain’t I?” “Yes, you are.” 

Mark kissed him and horror movies forgotten they spend the rest of the night cuddled up in bed together making passionate love all night long. 

The end.


End file.
